


city lights, quiet nights

by awkwardedgeworth



Series: Hippocratic Oath [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardedgeworth/pseuds/awkwardedgeworth
Summary: There are quiet moments in between shifts and surgeries, a break from the life-and-death situations they so often encounter. A dip in the crest, a rise in the trough, a breath after being plunged in water for too long.can be read as a standalone





	city lights, quiet nights

**Author's Note:**

> Super quick and short, as I've recently injured my hand. I came out of midterms alive though so woohoo to me.
> 
> Wishing you all in school good luck for finals and lab exams.

"What was that?"

Otabek's voice is soft, barely heard over the hum of music in Yuri's left ear as he continues to press his right cheek on the table to look up at his boyfriend's profile, illuminated by the gentle desk lamp. Svefn-G-Englar continues to croon in their ears.

"If there was another version of us out there," He repeats himself, watching Otabek's hand jot down notes in looping letters, halfheartedly wondering how Otabek still has the energy to continue prepping for a surgery even though he just came out of one two hours ago, "Ones that aren't doctors."

The curve of Otabek's mouth goes up, one side higher than the other. He looks tired, hair flat and disarrayed after being held in place by a surgical cap, but he still looks good. He always looks good, even if he's covered in blood or vomit after a rough shift in the ER or OP ward.

"Then I hope," Yuri perks up, lifts his head slightly off the table as Otabek's palm cups his jaw lightly, "That we meet each other in that world."

The kiss they share is familiar and brief. Yuri smiles to himself as Otabek returns to his surgery notes, leaning back down on the table as the music loops.

 

 

"Good?"

Yuuri leans into where Victor is pressing up against him, nodding slowly. The hospital at night is quiet, especially in the children's ward where the lights are dimmed low and only the faint sound of the wind rustling outside can be heard.

Victor watches the heart rate monitor for a few seconds with him, their breaths easing into one. The child on the bed shifts slightly; Yuuri reaches forward and adjusts her blankets even though it's been minimally disturbed.

He and Victor finish up their rounds of the night before entering the on-call room, shrugging off their responsibility and hanging it on the rack where the other white coats are, half-hidden in the shadows. They fold into one another on the couch, shrugging off shoes and pulling up legs to be tucked under a blanket, watching the snow's shadows fall across the floor. Yuuri closes his eyes and leans back, shutting his mind off.

"Good work today," Victor mumbles against his skin. He'd want to take advantage of this rare peacefulness, no nurses chasing after them, no tests to look over, no surgeries to prepare for. There is only warmth, Victor, and drowsiness that's been at the corner of his mind all day long.

"You too."

Victor smiles against his skin, tugging him closer and probably shifting his back into a poor position to wake up to in the morning. Yuuri doesn't have the heart to tell him to stop.

The night is kind.

 

 

There are quiet moments in between shifts and surgeries, a break from the life-and-death situations they so often encounter. A dip in the crest, a rise in the trough, a breath after being plunged in water for too long.

He listens to a podcast, stretched out on the couch as JJ sits on the floor, cushions surrounding him as he props his tablet on the coffee table to watch the late night news. Their hands are entwined, feeling nothing but skin and each other's presence. It's a different kind of presence; in the operating room, everything is stark, the only colors being the blue of their hospital scrubs and the red they often see from the end of the scalpel. Here, it's less and more at the same time.

Comforting.

"You're not listening to your podcast, are you?"

Seung-gil scowls lightly at JJ, who has turned his head, "I wasn't aware that you had eyes on the back of your head."

"You were drawing circles on my hand earlier. Now you've stopped," It's the type of tone Seung-gil hears when Leo and Guang-Hong talk to each other if they meet up in the cafeteria for a quick coffee, the kind where intimacy and adoration are so clear that it didn't needed to be said out loud, the one best shared when skies are still dark and dawn hasn't broken yet, both of them being the only people in the world, time stopping solely for them.

JJ tugs off his earbuds and comes up to the couch to sprawl next to Seung-gil, not realizing that it's a tight squeeze.

"Really?" 

JJ laughs quietly, still dressed in his gaudy Christmas tree scrubs. Seung-gil spies Yuri wearing the husky scrubs he gave him last Christmas for the staff holiday party, Otabek's hoodie draped over his shoulder. They manage to cling to each other in order to avoid falling and waking up Yuuri and Victor on the opposite couch.

"I hope our pagers don't ring," JJ says into his ear, "I'm too comfortable."

"Don't jinx it," Seung-gil grumbles, shutting his eyes as the clock continues to tick on the wall. "Three surgeries was enough for today."

He couldn't see it anyway, but he knows that JJ's probably smiling at him. 

 

 

Chris sees Mila hovering at the door of the on-call room, holding her phone in one hand.

She smiles at him when he nears, pointing to the linen closet where the nurses are coming in and out of, "Want to help me?"

Chris drapes an extra large blanket on top of Victor and Yuuri, whose glasses are crooked on his nose, and on a frowning Seung-gil as JJ shifts minutely in his sleep.

"Morning," He can't help but tease.

Seung-gil shoots him a stink eye but lays motionlessly as his boyfriend continues to slumber. 

When Chris turns around to see where Mila has gone, she's bundling Yuri gently with two blankets, tucking the edges in so he's sufficiently warm. Otabek watches on quietly, snapping a couple of pictures before he wordlessly kisses Yuri on the forehead, grabbing his responsibility off the rack and shrugging his white coat on for another shift.

Before Chris leaves, he grabs a scrap piece of paper and tapes it on the on-call room's door before walking away.

_Enter quietly, please do not disturb_

_-Dr. Giacometti_


End file.
